A blood vessel imaging technology may include a CT/MR angiography, a MR non-contrast imaging, etc. The blood vessel imaging technology may be an important technology for assisting a doctor to diagnose various vascular diseases, such as calcification, stenosis, aneurysms, etc. Blood vessel images obtained in a blood vessel imaging process may be mainly three-dimensional images which cannot provide an intuitive presentation on the doctor. Therefore, it is important for diagnosing vascular diseases to extract a blood vessel from an image and show the morphology of the blood vessel with a three-dimensional display technique.